Peaches
by AD
Summary: Goku x Sanzo


Occurs sometime after the ep where Goku almost switches over to Homura's side. What I personally think of as the "Peaches" episode. I don't usually put in dialogue during sex but... it's Goku after all.  
  
"Peaches"  
  
"Sanzou? Can I come in?"  
"..."  
"Sanzou? Can we talk? Please?"  
"..."  
"Sanzou? Have you fainted? I can smell you by the door. Sanzo! Are you alright?"  
"Go away, stupid monkey."  
"Sanzou! (relieved) You're okay. I was worried that you were still a little sick. Sanzo, can I come in, please?"  
"Go to your room, you stupid monkey. Go to bed."  
"But Sanzou-"  
"I mean it, stupid monkey."  
"Sanzou...."  
"I'm tired, Goku. Go to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow."  
"... good night, Sanzo..."  
  
(half an hour later)  
  
"SANZOU! What are you doing?!"  
"YOU STUPID MONKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!"  
"I wanted to see if you were okay. You might have fainted on the floor."  
"No! Monkey! Go back to your room. Don't come in here!"  
"Why don't you have any clothes on? You shouldnt have left the window open. You'll get sick again."  
"You...stupid... monkey... You don't know anything."  
"Sanzou, you should put something on. Here're your clothes. You left them on the floor."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Sanzou, your arm, it's all sticky. I can smell something... Peaches?"  
"Don't touch me. Just go away."  
"It's all over your body. Did you have trouble opening the can? You should have called me. I could have helped you."  
"You don't understand anything! You've always been stupid! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"  
"Waah! I'm always stupid to you. Why couldnt you just explain so I could understand?"  
"Do you really want to know? Do you? Here! Touch me there. What do you feel?"  
"Sanzou!..."  
"Do you understand now, Goku? Do you get it now, you stupid monkey?"  
"Sanzou..."  
"Do you have any idea how it is to want someone so bad, and that someone doesnt have a clue how you feel?"  
"I-"  
"Everybody else sees it, but this someone is too stupid to know that all he has to do is ask, all he has to do is _take_, and I am his."  
"..."  
"What have you got to say to that now, monkey?"  
"..."  
"Hmpf. Figures."  
"..."  
"Well if you won't say anything you can just leave me alone."  
"But Sanzou, I do want you. I- I just don't know what to do."  
"..."  
"I-I'm not like the others. I don't know how-"  
"(sigh) I suppose I have to teach you. Come here."  
"Sanzou, do I have to take off my clothes too?"  
"Only if you want to, monkey."  
"I want to. It's only fair."  
"You're taking too long, Goku!"  
"I-I'm sorry, Sanzou. I-I'm nervous."  
"Fine. I'll do it for you."  
"Ooh, Sanzou. I can feel mine getting hard too."  
"Goku..."  
"What's the matter, Sanzou? Why are you looking at it like that?"  
"Nothing, Goku. I just didnt expect it to be so... Never mind."  
"Tell me, Sanzou. What's wrong with it?"  
"Forget it!"  
"Waaah!"  
"Stop crying you stupid monkey! That's exactly why I hit you all the time. You turn me on with your lean hard body and large dick, then turn me off with all your snivelling."  
"Really? I really turn you on?"  
"Yes..."  
"Do I really have a large-"  
"Yes!"  
"What do I do now, Sanzou?"  
"You can lie on top of me. Now...kiss me, Goku."  
"..."  
"Not like that. Use your tongue, slide it around mine. Touch me while you're doing it."  
"You taste so sweet, Sanzou..."  
"What's the matter now, monkey?"  
"..."  
"Why did you stop?"  
"You're going to be angry."  
"I'm going to be angry if you don't tell me. What is it?"  
"Sanzou... I'm hungry!"  
"...(laughs)..."  
"What's so funny? I can still smell the peaches on you. I got hungry."  
"...Why don't you lick the syrup off me, Goku?..."  
  
(several minutes later)  
  
"Goku! What are you doing?!"  
"...they look like pork buns..."  
"S-Stop that! Stop that, Goku!"  
"...they feel like pork buns..."  
"Stop it... Kami-saaaaaaaama! Stop it."  
"..."  
"Why did you stop???!!!"  
"You told me to stop, Sanzou!"  
"..."  
"Sanzou...? You're getting angry again."  
"Did it look to you like I didnt like what you were doing, Goku?"  
"No, but-"  
"Did it look to you like I wanted you to stop?"  
"No..."  
"Sometimes Goku, we say things we don't mean. Havent you learned that this afternoon?"  
"Does that mean I can go back to what I was doing?"  
"What do you think?"  
  
(several more minutes later)  
  
"I-I'm coming, Goku. You have to put it in me now."  
"Do you really mean what you're saying this time?"  
"Yes! Dammit, Goku. Yes! Yes! YES!"  
"..."  
"Harder, Goku! Faster!"  
"But I'm hurting you, Sanzou! You're bleeding."  
"Don't you get it, monkey? That's what I want from you."  
"I... I love you, Sanzou."  
"..."  
"Didnt you hear me, Sanzou? I love you."  
"..."  
"Sanzou..."  
"I love you too, you stupid monkey."  
  
(even more minutes later)  
  
"Stop moving, Goku. I want to sleep."  
"I'm hungry again, Sanzou..."  
"!!!"  
"...it looks like a sausage..."  
"Stop that, Goku! S-stop..." 


End file.
